vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
LOL -lots of laugh-
|singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = mikumix * Ken (music), Endcape (lyrics) * Honya Lala (illust), Poeyama (video) |links = }} Background "'LOL -lots of laugh-'" is an electropop song sung by Hatsune Miku. In the song, Miku and a stuffed rabbit explore a surreal wonderland with lots of candy. It is heavily implied that Miku has simply lost her sense of reality or has fallen asleep (possibly both) while on her computer late at night. The song hit the #1 spot on the Weekly VOCALOID Ranking during week #100, the week of its debut, and did so again several years later during week #320 (to the surprise of both the Japanese and western Nico communities). Lyrics |-|Japanese lyrics= |-|Approved English lyrics= ''Written by an unknown artist for the English version of the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X. ''I'll give you lots of laugh'' ''You'll give me lots of laugh'' ''I'll give you lots of laugh'' ''You'll give me lots of laugh...''' I tossed aside my computer and ran outside in my bare feet Looked up and it was already night, "Where am I?", it's 2:30 AM A pink rabbit asked, "ArE yOu LoST, LitTLe GiRL?" It took me by the hand and led me on, we're getting smaller as we go!? Time to say goodbye to this monogram world It's a platonic power, isn't that everything? Right? Lots of laugh Chocolate bathtub! Sleeping in a whipped cream bubble And I'm lol Even the rain that's started to fall is sweet sweet candy dancing on my tongue I sit on a tart sofa and look up at the daybreak moon Dreams are dreams no longer in this digital world I'm tired, so I've made up my mind! I'm going to live here! The excitement doesn't stop, I'm alive now, sayonara to the past Even inorganic words break their shells, now's the time! Lots of laugh Pancakes! Pour on that caramel and eat them up—that feeling's real And I'm lol Time to say goodbye to this monogram world It's a platonic power, isn't that everything? Right? Lots of laugh Chocolate bathtub! Sleeping in a whipped cream bubble And I'm 'lol' Derivatives Other media appearances Discography This song was featured in the following albums: * Hatsune Miku DVD ~memories~ * Lots of Love * Hatsune Miku 5th Birthday Best ~impacts~ * Hatsune Miku Project mirai Complete Video games This song was featured in the following video games: * Hatsune Miku and Future Stars Project mirai * Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X * Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Gallery Games = Pmc LOL.jpg|Miku's ''LOL costume, designed by Honya Lala for the game Hatsune Miku and Future Stars Project mirai. x_module_lolipop.png|Miku's Lollipop module for the song "LOL -lots of laugh-", designed by Honya Lala. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- X. Miku 161-1-.jpg|Miku's March Hare module for the song "LOL -lots of laugh-", designed by Honya Lala. From the video game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. |-| Merchandising = Hobbystock hatsune miku01.jpg|Hobby Stock's "LOL -lots of laugh- " figurine. LOL_phone_strap.jpg|Hobby Stock's "LOL -lots of laugh- " phone straps. Pullip LOL Miku.jpg|Groove Inc's "LOL -lots of laugh- " Pullip doll. External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Partially bilingual songs Category:Concert songs Category:Video game songs